Xavier's Institute/Rules
Below are a number of important items that are associated with Xavier's Institute, including rules, power training, dorm room assignments, and anything else of importance. Hierarchy * Headmaster - Professor Charles Xavier * Co-Assistant Headmasters - Scott Summers and Jean Grey * Teachers that are X-Men members * Staff that are X-Men members * Other Teachers and Staff * Students that are Generation X members ::* Exception: When a combat situation, Generation X student members may override non-X-Men teachers and staff rulings for the safety of others. * Other Students Rules * Respect Authority. * No bullying (includes sexual harassment). * Keep it PG-13 (There are telepaths in the school and visitation rules on the girls verse guys floor, please no underage sex or kinkiness. Be kind to our telepaths.) * A student/teacher sexual relationship is forbidden. * No underage smoking or drinking. * No drugs on campus. * Students with their license may have a vehicle on campus. * Discipline actions assigned by a teacher stands, be it to run about the mansion, write a paper, clean out the horse stables, outright grounding, etc. They /MUST/ be respected and completed. * If the school is under high security alert, depending on the level, you cannot leave campus without either a buddy or a staff member buddy. * Curfew on a school night is 8 PM, lights out at 9 PM. * Curfew on a non-school night is 10:30 PM, no lights out rule. Not every rule is listed of course, but use your common sense. Unless it is a power flaw (such as Husk just used her powers), do not go around nekkid or in clothing that is too sexual/revealing (since you are underage), and so on. If you break the rules, you will be caught sooner or later, it is merely a matter of time. Power Training Every student gets power training, if it is RP'ed or not. There are group classes and individual classes. Power training via the following manners: * Education on how your power works/operates. * Potential ways and hands on practice on how it can be used. * Ethics discussion with how the powers can be used. * Basic stress testing on power control. Typically there is a schedule for power training that takes place every Monday (Morning), Wednesday (Evening), Friday (Evening), and Saturday (Afternoon), and each student is signed up for at least one of these classes. Weekday classes are the typical group classes and take place either in the North Grounds open area or the gymnasium (depending on attending student needs). Saturday classes are typically the one-on-one classes, though additional classes can be held at anytime during the week. No individual teacher is head of all power training, the responsibility rolls around the roster. Combat Training Combat training is required for all students, teachers, and staff that attend the school unless there is an extreme circumstance that prevents this. Just as a student (etc) cannot skip the academic classes (such as English class or Music class if you are icly signed up for them), you cannot skip your self-defense/martial arts training without IC punishment. This means, not all classes are required to be RP'ed out, they happen in the background just as power training is (mentioned above). However, if you wish to RP through a class, please contact the IC teacher. Only those that are members of the X-Men or Generation X has access to the Danger Room for training. Or in rare circumstances, approved by an X-Men member to be granted limited access (such as a potential recruit to Generation X or an ally of the X-Men there to train). General power training is /NOT/ held in the Danger Room. Dorm Room Assignments Xavier's Institute is a live-on campus. Staff will have their individual rooms and bathrooms in the Staff Wing, however the students are split by a male or female floor, and have hallway bathrooms to share. Female Roomies *Rachel Summers and Laura Kinney *Jubilation "Jubes" Lee and Candi Floss *Lorelei Sayer and Amaya Sparks *Jennifer Takeda (First Floor Single with Private Bath) *Monet St. Croix and Paige Guthrie *Cessily Kincaid and Hope Summers Male Roomies *Angelo Espinosa and Jonothon Starsmore *Everett Thomas and Jay Guthrie Staff Rules * Respect Authority. * No bullying (includes sexual harassment). * Keep it PG-13 (This applies to any room not in the privacy of your quarters.) * A student/teacher sexual relationship is forbidden. * No smoking or drinking in front of the students. * No drugs on campus.